


Lust vs Greed: One Week

by natey_oh



Series: Lust vs Greed: One Week [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natey_oh/pseuds/natey_oh
Summary: When Valentino becomes aggravated with Angel Dust being noncompliant with him and leaving for the hotel, the overlord looks for some "entertainment" elsewhere. Valentino calls up the Robotic Fizzarolli, a robot with whom he shares ownership with Mammon, and decides to play with his new toy in replacement for Angel. Robo Fizz is quick to accept the request from Valentino for the money, but when the overlord starts calling him every night, the "personal companion" service starts to turn into nights of physical aggression.
Relationships: valentino/robo fizz
Series: Lust vs Greed: One Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087802
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	Lust vs Greed: One Week

**Author's Note:**

> A'ight, so. After watching the "Loo Loo Land" episode of Helluva Boss, I was immediately in love with Robo Fizz just as many other fans were. And ofc, me being me, I was like, "how can I put this character into some angsty/whump scenario?" And so, as I watched the episode a million times, I noticed that Robo Fizz has a dollar sign ($) on his back, and I was like "that must be a sigil for Greed/Mammon's ownership!" And then I realized that Robo Fizz also had the "personal companion" services as well as a bunch of hearts on his outfit which then had me like, "Maybe this ties him into Lust!" And the only other character I know who wears a bunch of hearts is Valentino, so I got this idea that maybe Mammon and Valentino have "dual ownership" of Robo Fizz and then this fic idea happened, lol. Also, I guess with Vox being Valentino's BF(?) you'd think Valentino would just go to him once Angel was gone, but I think they broke up so that doesn't seem super liable for him to do? Idk, lol. I guess this fic is really just a convoluted HC. I hope all of that wasn't confusing, and I hope whoever reads this enjoys it. There will be no r18 scenes in this fic, just some physical abuse b/c it deals with Valentino so why would it be any other way -<-

Day 1

\-- -- -- 

“Thanks for stopping by my show, and enjoy the rest of your day at Loo Loo Land! Make sure you don’t forget to beg your parents for some sweet merchandise at the shops! See you next time!” The robot jester smiled and waved from the stage at the many implings who were now leaving their seats. Some implings waved back at the robot with wide smiles, and some even came up to the stage to get a pat on the head from the robot before making their way out.

The tent was eventually empty of an audience, and the robot stopped waving once no impling was in sight. He turned around to look at the stage and pushed a button hidden on the stage wall which started to reset the stage, and the accompanying animatronics, back to the default position. The stage creaked and croaked as the mechanics worked, and the jester hopped off the stage while everything settled. He walked through the seats checking for trash, and maybe even some valuable abandoned merchandise if he got lucky. The jester placed any trash into the bins near the entrance, and pushed the bins just outside the tent for the janitors to take care of. Finally, he pulled the fabric door of the tent together and clipped it shut, officially closing up the tent from guests for the day.

The robot finally made his way back up onto the stage, which was now a single story surface, and called out to the lifeless animatronics, “Goodnight, friends. See you in the morning for the first show.” He maneuvered his way behind their still bodies, and walked through a set of blackout curtains that looked like a solid wall from the crowd’s point of view. The robot was now in the backstage area, or rather his own little private happy jester den as he liked to call it.

Fizz sat down in a creaky foldable metal chair and placed his feet on top of a box that rattled from the metal objects inside. He then grabbed his phone from a nearby vanity with fogged mirrors and checked for any notifications.

There was one.

He clicked on the notification and read it quickly. It was a request for his “personal companion” services. The jester smirked as he replied to the message:

“ _ You want some robot love tonight, huh?” _

_ “Yes, your ad caught my attention,” _ the client replied.

_ “You can come to the park and I’ll let you in, or you can pay extra for me to go to a personal address.” _

_ “Come to the porn studio.” _

Fizz stared at his phone screen silently for a while. No usual customer would ask for that location so casually, especially not with who owns it. The robot bit on the tip of his sharp finger, pondering if he should ask if they were the owner.

. . .

Fuck it.

_ “Valentino?” _ Fizz finally texted back after a short contemplation.

“Save the name calling for later my little fizz baby <3”

Fizz’s eyes widened. It was really him. Valentino was actually asking for this cash grab service. The robot screamed with joy, jumped out of his chair, and twirled around. It was no secret that Valentino was rich and horny, and now Fizz had him as a customer.

“This is going to be the best money haul from this service ever!” Fizz laughed as he replied,  _ “I’ll be right there ;)” _

\-- -- --

Walking up to the Porn Studio, Fizz looked up at the giant illuminated sign in awe. The giant neon lights reminded him of the amusement park and it made him smile. It would’ve been a lot more intimidating to be entering Valentino’s territory so casually, but the robot was too excited for the amount of money he was about to rake up to be nervous. Fizz wasn’t one to readily watch what Valentino produced, so the most he knew about the overlord was from word of mouth. He’d also overheard his creator mention that apparently Valentino had some say in how he was built, primarily for these specific services he was about to provide. Fizz looked at the hearts on his outfit which were a permanent reminder of who else owned him. 

The robot pulled out his phone and texted Valentino,  _ “Your toy has arrived~” _ He stood still and kept his eyes on his phone screen, not wanting to miss Valentino’s message. It was quiet for a while, and it didn’t seem like Valentino was typing back. Fizz tapped the back of his phone hoping this wasn’t a joke from some jackass who was planning to jump him in the street. The silence drew out for an uncomfortable amount of time, but the robot quickly looked up when he heard the door locks click.

The door opened fully and dim lights cast the silhouette of a tall and thin demon with only illuminated red eyes giving indication of a face. The scent of sweet yet bitter cigar smoke slowly melted into the outside air.

“I’m happy you could make it,” a deep rumbling voice called out to the robot.

“I would never leave a customer hanging,” Fizz smiled and gave a small curtsey.

“Of course,” the tall silhouette stepped aside and gestured for the robot to come inside.

Fizz walked in and looked around, trying to admire as much as he could before any business got started. The room was a dim blue colour, and the walls were lined with framed photos showing the various employees in promiscuous poses. Fizz heard the door close and lock behind him, and he turned to face the demon again.

“Follow me,” the silhouetted Valentino spoke again as he walked through the building.

Fizz still couldn't make out any specific features of Valentino in the dim lights, but he did his best not to stare too much. Valentino walked over to an elevator, which had a sepia type glow on the inside, and walked in. Fizz followed, and stood next to the tall demon as the doors closed. The robot did his best not to look at the overlord, but he couldn’t help it in the better lighting. He looked by only moving his eyes and could see the details in Valentino’s red floor length coat which was trimmed with zebra patterned fur. Fizz had to move his head to get a better view of Valentino’s face, but he turned away when the demon glanced over at him. He wasn’t sure if he heard the overlord laugh deep in his chest or if it was just the elevator settling.

The elevator door opened with a muted chime and Valentino walked out into a room that seemed to only have red lights. The robot walked into the room and watched as the demon sat on a long, deep red suede couch. Fizz could now make out the features of the demon much clearer.

A thin and long body with four arms was being hugged by a long red coat with zebra print lining the edges of it. The coat was topped off with a heavy set of fluff at the collar, and was sprinkled with red heart prints. A pair of heart shaped, gold trimmed sunglasses covered luminescent red eyes, and sat under a tall red hat with a black and white feather sticking out of the side. Valentino’s skin was a muted blue colour, and his face was round and free of harsh edges or marks.

“So,” Valentino said as he made eye contact with Fizz, “the Robot Fizzarolli, hm?”

“That’s me,” Fizz replied as he gave a small bow, releasing a spark.

Valentino’s eyes followed the spark as it danced towards the ground, “Does that happen a lot?”

“What? The sparks? Yeah, but I promise it doesn’t hurt all that much. Some people like it even.”

Valentino chuckled, “C’mere,” the demon gestured with his finger for the robot to come closer.

Fizz walked over to the demon until he was right in front of the overlord. He stood still as Valentino sat up straight and traced a few of the hearts on Fizz’s tunic. Fizz watched the demon carefully, waiting for him to give an order of what he wanted him to do.

“You’re rather cute for a toy,” Valentino hummed, picking up a cigarette from a nearby table tray next to the couch.

“I hear I was designed by some smart people,” Fizz winked.

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me more,” Valentino smirked as he lit his cigarette.

“I’ve overheard that you’ve had some influence in making this whole “personal companion” endeavor possible.”

“How exciting,” Valentino released a puff of pink smoke that danced around the robot’s face.

“I agree,” Fizz’s eyes followed the smoke.

“Turn around,” the demon commanded while sucking on his cigarette again.

Fizz turned so that his back was facing Valentino, and froze when he felt the demon grab his hips to hold him still. The robot could feel Valentino tracing over the back of his tunic in an “S” shape, and then slowly a straight line down the middle. Another puff of smoke flew over Fizz’s shoulders and he heard the demon behind him let out a low scoff.

“That motherfucker really had to put this giant ass dollar sign here, didn’t he?” Valentino growled.

Fizz started to feel awkward and glanced around trying his best not to move too much, but he got tense when Valentino’s grip tightened on his metal hips. The robot didn’t want to move, and didn’t want to touch Valentino’s hands, or even ask for the demon to ease up on the grip. Fizz continued to stand awkwardly until Valentino got a strong grip on Fizz’s tunic and turned the robot back around so they were facing one another again. Fizz smiled at the overlord to try and lift the tension that was radiating from the demon, but Valentino’s face stayed stern. The overlord traced over Fizz’s facial features and gave a lingered touch over the heart on the robot’s forehead. Fizz closed his eyes when the demon’s hands traced near them, but otherwise he was still to allow the overlord to touch his face as much as he pleased. Eventually the overlord’s hands slid down to Fizz’s body and rested on the robot’s hands.

“Does Mammon own you?” Valentino spoke as he played with the robot’s fingers.

Fizz’s face scrunched slightly in confusion of the question, “Yes?”

Immediately Valentino grabbed the robot by the jaw, which caused a few sparks to fly out of Fizz’s body, and stood up keeping Fizz at eye level. Fizz was suspended in the air and grabbed the demon’s wrist as a reflex, his synthetic skin scrunching from the demon’s tight grip. The robot slightly swayed his legs, feeling scared when he couldn’t find the ground. He thought to fight back or stretch his limbs to stabilize himself on the ground, but he didn’t want to risk angering Valentino for the sake of not being destroyed by an overlord, and for the sake of ensuring he’d get the demon’s money by the end of the night.

“Listen here you sexualized toy jester, no amount of greed can hide what you really are. I’d think my ornaments would make that obvious to you.”

Fizz fidgeted in the air, afraid to move too much, but he did his best to look Valentino in the eyes and nod, “Mhm.”

“Good boy,” Valentino smiled and released Fizz’s face before he sat back down on the couch to continue with his cigarette.

Fizz stumbled as he fell to the ground, and took a few steps away from Valentino. The robot adjusted his clothes and shuffled his eye contact with the overlord and the floor. He was starting to feel unsure if Valentino actually wanted him for pleasure or for something else.

“Don’t back away. Come sit on daddy’s lap, Fizz baby,” Valentino cooed, causing smoke to leak between his teeth.

The robot did as he was told and slowly made his way over to the couch to sit on the demon’s lap, straddling him at the hips. Fizz forced himself to look Valentino in the eyes and gave a small smile as if to convince the demon he wasn’t afraid to be grabbed by the head again. He did his best not to move when Valentino traced over his robotic lips.

“You’re such a good boy,” Valentino smiled as he pulled the robot closer to his body so their torsos touched.

Fizz started to feel a bit more calm seeing as he was finally going to fulfill what he had initially planned for the night. The robot mimicked the demon’s movements and gently traced Valentino’s lips with his thumb. Valentino planted a rough kiss on the robot’s mouth which managed to push Fizz back from the force. The demon overlord gave a low hum of delight and wasted no time giving more kisses trailing down the side of the robot’s face.

“Tell me you’re mine,” Valentino spoke intoxicated between his flood of kisses.

“I’m yours,” Fizz responded as he rested his arms on Valentino’s shoulders, although it would be a lie if the robot said he wasn’t mildy frightened or uncomfortable.

-

-

-


End file.
